


Rings of Fire

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Gaggle of Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Post-Wedding, Rings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Post-wedding antics take place at the Gallagher home.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher & Sandy Milkovich, Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gaggle of Gallavich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Rings of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellafarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/gifts).



> Okay, so a tattoo ring headcanon based on this conversation with bellafarella wherein we headcanon the tattoo rings because why tf not.
> 
> https://thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.tumblr.com/post/190560607827/
> 
> Sorry, it's late so I haven't proofed it - whoops in advance!

The reception ended at one thirty when Rudy had declared that ‘the fags were no longer buying enough alcohol for him to put up with their homo shit’ and instructed Zuzanna to clear The Polish Doll. But that never stopped a Gallagher, nor their in-laws. And that’s how the downstairs of the Gallagher home played host to the afterparty.

Ian and Mickey sat at the kitchen table with Sandy and Debbie, drinks sat before them as a joint was passed between them and a game of Ring of Fire in motion. At present, Debbie held the title of Thumb Master and was basically causing her new brother-in-law, too focused on having hands on his _husband_ at any possible moment to notice her manicured thumb perching on the edge of the table every two god-damned fucking seconds. The other players were in absolute hysterics at the grimace and middle finger that accompanied each realisation that he had been too slow.

“Fuckin’ suck my dick, Peppermint Patty!” Mickey’s yelling as he picked up the seven of diamonds could be heard of the partygoers in the lounge and the music that carried throughout the house. With such a heavy sarcasm, Mickey slammed his thumb on the table, tongue in cheek and eyebrows raised as he stared at the female Gallagher sibling.

In the middle of commenting on how he may have almost had to get married to his younger sister but he would be the only person sucking his dick from now on, Ian let out a groan as he was unable to move his thumb to the edge of the table quick enough and took a mouthful of his beer.

“You better do something better with that thumb than just slap it on the fucking table, Mick,” Ian groaned as he took another drink, offering his husband with a frown for initiating his Thumb Master power whilst he had been preoccupied with trying not to tip his drink all over the table and actually in the dirty pint.

“I’ll do somethin’ that’ll rock your world so hard you’ll wanna’ divorce me, Gallagher,” Mickey drawled, turning to pull his better half in to a kiss.

Ian grinned in to the kiss, biting on Mickey’s lower lip playfully as he breathed in to the kiss, “Never divorcing this perfect ass,” a hand snaked behind to pinch at the Milkovich man’s fleshy behind.

The newlyweds were interrupted by a throat being cleared and Sandy laughing out, “Jesus, if this shit gets any gayer, I may end up being straight.” The synchronised middle fingers that she received were reminiscent of those she had received when she had delivered her cousin’s possessions and referred to the couple as ‘little domestic bitches’. “Fuckin’ jack! I own you bitches,” Sandy called out as she plucked a card from the diminishing circle on the table.

As Sandy contemplated the rule to make up, Mickey slipped his thumb on to the lip of the table, earning a scowl from Debbie, who had been too busy whispering back and forth with her girlfriend about what rule could really screw the boys over. “Got it,” Sandy drawled, her eyes grinning as she continued: “all newlyweds need matching tattoos, or they will forever be the biggest fuckin’ queens to exist.” Before anyone could protest, she added, “And I’m doin’ ‘em.”

“Because the last ones turned out so fuckin’ great!” Mickey spat, waving his hands across the table at her for emphasis.

“I can touch those up,” she retorted, flicking his hands away dismissively.

Turning to his husband, Mickey rolled his eyes in regard to his cousin. “Ignore her, she’s got cunt blood in her.”

“Actually,” Ian mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip as his glazed, green eyes gleamed, “I… think we should do it.”

Half an hour later, Mickey sat with his hand in his cousin’s as she drew a line about the circumference of his finger against the ring Ian had proposed with. She then pulled off the metal and started up her tattoo gun (something that had earned her a questioning look when she had pulled it from her duffle that sat in Debbie’s bedroom floor) not hesitating as she began to ink his skin.

“You better not fuckin’ divorce my ass, Gallagher,” Mickey warned as he stared at the ginger man through the itch in his finger.

“He won’t. You guys will be together ‘ _infinity_ ’,” Debbie answered for her brother, a laughed bubbling from her lips as she air-quoted the final word.

And then Ian was joining in with his sister’s laughter. Suspiciously, or as much so for being absolutely wasted, Mickey turned to look at Sandy’s handiwork. “You fuckin’ bitch!” Mickey yelled, attempting to jerk his hand away and feeling the scratch become more painful. His cousin had drawn a fine infinity symbol below the biro line she had drawn. “Colour over that fuckin’ hipster shit now, or Debbie won’t even recognise your muff!”

Sandy stopped the buzzing of the gun to send a sharp punch in to his bicep, and then going back to tattooing as though the exchange had not taken place.

“Okay, the ribs were a fucking breeze compared to fingers,” Ian grizzled, lifting his beer to his lips to drain the bottle.

“Pussy,” Mickey mumbled in to the decreasing space between their lips as he leant to kiss his husband’s soft, warm lips. He pressed his tongue through the seal of his mouth, tasting the beer and weed on him and revelling in how good he tasted.

“Happy wedding day,” Sandy hiccupped when she had finished, wiping at the loose ink on Ian’s finger.

He quickly made a point to slip his ring on to his finger over the sore skin before the swelling would stop him from being able to get it on and lead to him leaving it by the sink again and earning a telling off from his partner.

“I love it,” Ian grinned, holding his hand out to admire the two bands that adorned his long finger. “I love you,” he gushed, kissing his husband fervently as he cupped his face with his hands.

“Love you, too,” Mickey responded against the kiss, his hands slipping down Ian’s back to squeeze at his butt.

The card game lay discarded on the kitchen table as the newlyweds kissed hungrily, their companions leaving the kitchen and telling them to ‘go and check in to their sex pit already’.

They didn’t need telling twice. 


End file.
